Exploring Pumpkin Slime
by FloofyMarshmallow
Summary: It's almost Halloween! Canada wants to carve a pumpkin, Prussia has other plans...  MxM   Incorrect usage of Pumpkin Slime   PruCan


A/N- Okay, this is my first time in a VERY, very long time writing a fan fiction, and first time writing smut, so please do not judge or flame. This is a story on PruCan. It's BoyxBoy, yaoi. Don't like, DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE NOT INTO THAT. Simple as that.

This story contains buttsmex and improper use of. .Pumpkin.. Slime? My friend and I decided to both write our own stories with our favorite pairings, this happened while carving pumpkins. FunFun.

Enjoy 3

"G-Gil.. Could you help me with this pumpkin?" The Canadian murmured softly, glancing to his albino love.

It was that time of year, Halloween was closing in and Matthew was getting into spirit, not many would guess, it being more of an American holiday, but Matthew loved it, absolutely adored Halloween, and found it fit to spend it with his love, Gilbert, since, after all, it was their first Halloween together.

A soft, gentle sigh left Gilbert, but not without a smile as he carefully took the pumpkin from waiting hands receiving a pleased cheer from the younger as he made his way to the table in Matthew's kitchen, taking the knife that was placed there, stabbing it into the top of the pumpkin as he began to cut a round hole.

"You know, Mattie, aren't we a little old to do this..? Isn't it an American holiday anyways? A big excuse to give out free candy to children without looking like a pedophile?" Gilbert's German accent was thick, but not unpleasant to hear, only to receive a full blown pout from Matthew.

"It's not childish, and I don't care if it's an American holiday..! H-He influences my people too, you know.." Matthew murmured softly, facing away from the other, missing the adorable, possessive look on the Prussian's face.

Gilbert gently set the knife down, after having cut the top of the pumpkin, moving in close to the Canadian before capturing him around the waist, rewarded with a squeak from the younger, feeling him flail in his hold playfully. Matthew continued his false attempts of escape, before looking over his shoulder to give a playful pout, his bottom lip sticking out characteristically.

"What was that for, Gil?" Matthew asked in his gentle, whisper of a voice, hands laying lightly on the other's, having a light hold on them subconsciously earning a almost feral growl, receiving a soft nip to the ear from the older, who earned himself a light gasp, grinning to himself.

"You're mine, Birdie.. You know I hate hearing about your fat ass of a brother influencing you.. Makes me think there's a double meaning to your 'Opened Borders'…." Gilbert found himself teasing, an arms leaving Matthew's waist so his hand could travel upward, gently sinking itself into the other's lovely curls, rubbing his head as if he was petting a fragile bird, watching as Matthew eased into the touch, a light dusted red blush covering his cheeks and slightly on his nose, perhaps from what he had said.

Carefully, Matthew turned around in Gil's hold, pressing his chest against the other's, eyes having sunk themselves to hardly opened, an almost purr like noise escaping him a little before he smiled playfully, his hands slipping up and placing themselves on Gilbert's shoulders with practiced eased, the feather lightness of the hands almost going unnoticed by the Albino.

"You're not thinking I have something going on with Big brother, do you…?" Matthew asked sweetly, lips moving in for a kiss, giggling as Gilbert moved in as well, purposely kissing the side of his lips.

Once again, Gilbert found himself pouting, not having been given his kiss as he let the other's question set in before smirking, carefully pressing the Canadian into the table, using his free hand to push the knife away, but not leaving it out of reach.

"If I said I was, what'cha gonna do about it, Liebeling?" He whispered, his German accent working wonders with the blush on the Canadian's face, watching it grow dark. Gilbert knew how much Matthew loved his accent, and got turned on by it whenever he decided to whisper with it, nice and low.

"I'd prove you wrong.. The only one allowed to cross _my_ borders is you…" The Canadian countered, letting Gilbert lift him carefully onto the table, letting himself lay down as the other hovered over his form.

Pale hands gently began to touch the 'snow' angel that is Matthew. His hand gently cupping his face, his rough, experienced thumb gliding over his lips, the touch was like a feather to Matthew, as though the older felt he would break from any pressed touches, though he knew full well he wouldn't. Gilbert leaned close, kissing the other's neck, hearing Matthew's soft mewls of pleasure, trying to travel southward, but was met with one of Matthew's many, many trademark red hoodies.

"Damn thing…" Gilbert growled under his breathe, but didn't falter as a evil grin player on his lips, free hand skillfully darting towards the knife, managing to grab the handle, hovering it over Matthew's lithe frame, violet's widening almost instantly.

"Y-You wouldn't…" Matthew felt himself squeak out, watching as the knife drew closure to his precious clothing, he knew it was already to late to do anything once the knife touched the soft, maple scented fabric. Almost without a sound, Gilbert dragged the knife through the fabric, successfully cutting the once hoodie open, but not without seeing the Canadian cringe softly.

Looking down at his work, he noticed he had manage to cut Matthew, it was a shallow, short cut on his stomach, and it was bleeding shyly, pooling a little around the area, nothing serious, but it was enough to make the albino feel guilty, he murmured in soft words of German his apology, sinking down to the exposed flesh as he began to run his tongue over the cut, earning a soft, surprised gasp from Matthew.

To Matthew, the small licks felt oddly wonderful over the cut, his hands fisting the torn clothe that was now falling off over his shoulders, slightly arched to watch Gilbert lap away at the wound that was slowly beginning to stop bleeding. When it had, he expected the older to pull away, but instead, he found lips clasped over the wound, sealing over it as he had began to suck, earning a startled, squeal from the younger, ruby red's watching as the red across the Canadian's cheeks was now flushing over his body in various place.

With a light smacking sound, Gilbert pulled back from the harmless cut, licking his lips had any blood got on them. Grinning down at Matthew, whose face was scarlet red, with hints of red traveling onto his ears and shoulders, making him absolutely adorable in the Prussian's eyes. Leaning down, said Prussian captured his lips without a word, lips moving against Matthew's own responding, hearing, and feeling a soft moan escape him, letting this be a chance to gently run his tongue over his lips with light tease, before entering the willing mouth.

Tongues fought for dominance, even though they knew full well of who'd be topping. Yes, sometimes Matthew would get top, but he very much preferred bottom. To feel loved, to be worshipped by one and only one person that was Gilbert, who enjoyed, obviously, being top. Never once in a relationship, had he felt the need to give, and give, and give. It was with Matthew, he found he loved giving love, his trust, everything too, to dominant over the young man and claim him time and time again his.

Dominance fell to Gilbert without hesitation, the small fight over, Gilbert took time to ravish the other's mouth, feeling around the insides of his cheeks, roof of his mouth, beneath his tongue, everything Matthew had to offer and give. Slowly, the kiss broke, a line of saliva left connecting the two mouths, both panting, Matthew watching with shy eyes as Gilbert lapped the line that had been connecting them up, a wolfish grin planted on his lips.

"You taste delicious as always Matthew…" He murmured, leaning and nuzzling his exposed neck, pressing a light kiss to it. "Nothing like hamburgers.. Let's see if any where on you smells or taste of such." Before the younger could retort, his breathe caught itself as Gilbert had began nibbling feverishly on his neck, encouraging soft sounds and pleased moans to escape abused lips.

Matthew's moans only escalated in volume as the older continued his bites and nips, feeling the sensations travel lower, reaching his chest. Gasping, he felt Gilbert grab one of his nipples between his finger and thumb, taking the other into his mouth, running his tongue over it roughly before sucking on it, giving the other a light pinch and twist, listening to Matthew as he made him sing with pleasure hums and gasps.

"G-Gil…" He managed, his back arching into the touches eyes having closed at this point from all the pleasure he was given, eyes slightly watering from how hot his face felt. "M-My pants.. T-They're starting to hurt me…."

Gilbert would perk to this, letting his lips make a smacking nose as he looked down at very strained jeans, giving a light chuckled, weighed down with lust, he began to rock his pelvic area against the other's own, earning needy cries, watching the other arch almost dramatically arch with need, Matthew's hands tight fists against his ruined sweater hood.

Deciding he tortured the other enough, he unbutton the younger's jeans one handed ease. Not even having to pull very hard as the other wiggled excitedly out of them, tossing them across the kitchen behind them as Gilbert ripped his own shirt off in rush with pants. Letting himself stand in nude pride as Matthew curled his legs a little, still left in his maple leafed black eagle custom cotton boxers, bringing a smile to the Prussian's face.

"I never get tired of seeing you in these…" Gilbert cooed, gently laying a hand over the wet tent of the boxer's, watching as Matthew's head fell back, wantonly letting his hips roll into the other's hand, hearing him moan. It brought shiver's to Gilbert, removing his hand, giving a teasing brush of the tongue over the wet fabric, receiving a similar reaction, but more needy.

Carefully, the albino bit the fabric, pulling it down dread fully slowly, it wasn't until the other's very erect member was shown did he just pull it off the rest of the way with quick ease with his hands.

"N… N-No more teasing.. I need you Gilbert.. Please.." Matthew whined. Usually, he would have jumped the other and taken control of the situation had the other been going painfully slow to spite him, but today, he was in a laid back mood, willing to go the other's pace no matter how fast or slow.

Chuckling, Gilbert obeyed, but not without stalling for a second, frowning as he looked around, cursing to himself. He hadn't brought lube with him, not expecting such an innocent activity to take turn like this, but, turned to the object that had subconsciously started this, smirking. Gilbert took the top of the pumpkin off, sticking his hand into the gooey, slimy insides, getting his fingers nice and slicked, receiving an odd look from his lover below him.

"Don't give me that look, Birdie, just trust me."

"You're not going to be the one walking around smelling like pumpkin pie."

"Nonsense, I will too, just.. Not as long."

"If Alfred tries to rape me, I'm going to let him just to spite you."

Gilbert smirked to that, removing his hand from the pumpkin, pressing his finger teasingly against the other's puckered entrance, rubbing circles around it, listening to the other give protesting moans as he teasingly pushed slightly in, before backing out. "We'll see about that.. I doubt Arthur would allow such a thing.. Knowing I'd cut Alfred's throat"

Matthew gasped, feeling the other's finger shove into him, meeting little resistance with the makeshift lubricant the Prussian has chosen, carefully, Gilbert began to move the single finger around, waiting for the other's moan before adding a second. It wasn't that Matthew was a virgin, believe it or not, but the both of them done this activity possibly only three times the whole year they were together.

Moving the two fingers, he set a pace, spreading his fingers and curling them. It wasn't long before he had his Canadian withering and gasping with pleasure by this, and added a third finger, which had not gone without a pained whine, but that was soon turned into pleasure, once Gilbert found Matthew's sweet spot, causing the blonde to arch and see white. Matthew whimpered, feeling Gilbert remove his fingers, but his body throbbed with itching need, feeling his blood pulse to a silent beat, knowing full well something better was soon to come.

And he was right, watching Gilbert through shy, violet bedroom eyes as the older rubbed some of the slimy pumpkin juice on him, getting a grossed out expression from the feeling. Matthew couldn't help but let out a very light giggle, his voice whispery.

"Feels gross, doesn't it..?" Matthew teased, batting his eyelashes at him, watching Gilbert huff childishly.

"It's going to be worth it, hearing you scream." With that, Gilbert didn't miss a beat as he aligned himself, pressing into the other's secret warmth with his claimed 'five meters', which Matthew was just glad it wasn't that huge, but it definitely was over average, or at least he thought. While Gilbert was pressing into him, Matthew found himself biting his abused lip, trying to will himself to relax as Gilbert pushed all the way into him.

They panted, Gilbert waiting to move in the delicious heat, as Matthew let himself adjust to having something in him. After what felt like forever, Matthew gave an experimental roll of the hips, a partially pleased gasp escaping him, Gilbert took this silently as a signal to move, a long drawn out moan escaping him as he pulled back against delicious resistance, before thrust right back in.

Matthew cried out, the thrust having hit his sweet spot on one as Gilbert began to make pace, feeling the other shake violently against his thrusts, rolling his hips in attempt to meet the other's own, beautiful sounds raising in volume from one usually so quiet and polite, now loud and shameless as all he could see was white.

"Matthew…" Gilbert moaned, he head dropped close to the other's ear, hands on the other's hips to keep careful pace that felt so wonderful, nipping his ear. "My beautiful.. Handsome liebe.. Mine.. All mine…" He chanted in whisper, hotly breathing into the other's ear, hearing his moans only increase, moaning his name when his breathe allowed him to.

As this went on, they began to loose pace and speed up, at this point, both very close to release, the need getting greater with Matthew's voice. Had anyone been near the house, they could probably hear them. Skin slapping against skin, Matthew's voice crying out as Gilbert was quiet in volume, wanting to hear his liebe's cries he so rarely heard, finding it hard to hold back much longer, he bit into the other's shoulder, earning a loud gasp from Matthew.

Gilbert felt Matthew tighten around him, a final cry escaping the Canadian's lips, feeling his release spill against their abdomens, the tightness off Matthew tripping Gilbert into a frantic, speedy pace, his own release escaping into the younger, a weak protest noise escaping Matthew, Gilbert finally slowing to a stop as he carefully laid on the panting blonde, his own breathing heavy and rigid.

Matthew pulled a face, once coming down from his orgasm, making another sound of protest, carefully pushing the other off, who just laughed and pulled back, both now with similar expressions.

"We made such a mess…"

"You mean you, right? Mr. 'Let's use pumpkin slime as lubricant'?" Matthew huffed.

"Pfft, you weren't complaining a second ago." The albino smirked.

"Well.. Well..!" Matthew's blushed returned softly, eyes narrowing in rush to think of an excuse.

"Well what, Matthew?"

"Who..?" At that soft, carefress voice, both heads whipped to see Matthew's bear, Kumajirou with Gilbird on his head, in which, Gilbird wore a very, very, un-birdlike expression at the two one could only say a kid would have walking on their parents.

"…K-Kumajiki, go play outside.." Matthew finally managed after a very long awkward silence. Watching the bear shrug, waddling away with a very traumatized Gilbird on his head.

Gilbert watched this, his mouth slightly open, before finally breaking out into his trademark cackled, nuzzling into the younger's blushing cheek. "C'mon. Let's get washed off before someone else decides to check on us and we can finish our pumpkin."

Matthew smiled, perking from this as he wrapped his arms happily around the other's neck, his soft voice returning to its quiet self. "Only if you carry me, Gilly..~"

"Gilly?" Gilbert smirked, lifting the Canadian with ease into his arms. "I prefer 'Sir Awesome' or 'Awesome King'." This, earned another laugh from the now tired Canadian, as they both walked out of the kitchen and swiftly upstairs to the bathroom, where they would wash, and finally, finish carving the pumpkin that started this all.


End file.
